Don and Jess: A Daze Of Wine And Roaches
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: A roach as a piece of jewelry, a live one at that...there are no words. FA DL


Begin Transmission

Lac..*trip, fall, pick self up and dust off* Ok let's try that again. Lacy here. Much better. Ok on to the next one. A roach as a piece of jewelry, a live one at that...there are no words. This starts with Jess and Lindsay bonding at the bar while they wait for their men. And Jess confides in Lindsay that she's ready to marry Don. Before you get all excited, no the proposal is not in this one. Now that I ruined that for you, please, have fun.

Disclaimer: I told you, go back to an earlier story for the damn disclaimer.

End Transmission

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

"What woman could possibly find that appealing?" Jess said in disgust. "It's a bug hanging from you. That's just wrong."

Lindsay nodded. "Yeah I'm with you." she noticed Jess was slightly distracted. "You ok Jess? You seem to keep wondering."

"I've been thinking lately about my relationship with Don." Jess said.

"What about it?" Lindsay asked.

Jess smiled. "I told you a while back he was asking me about my idea of the perfect proposal right?"

Lindsay nodded. "Yeah after you told Stel. You looked like you were floating on cloud nine."

"I think I was." Jess said.

"So what does this have to do with your wondering mind?" Lindsay asked.

"When I think about Don, I feel like I have everything." Jess said. "Like nothing could be better. Then I think about that night when we were talking about proposals." Jess looked at Lindsay. "He's it Linds. He's the guy I want to be with."

Lindsay broke out into a huge smile and hugged Jess.

"Oh my god Jess, that's great." Lindsay said. "Do you think Don is going to propose?"

"I have a feeling he wants to." Jess said. "And I really want him to."

"You really want who to what?"

The girls turned and saw Don and Danny smiling at them. Jess stood up and kissed Don.

"Hey babe." she said. "I was just telling Linds that I really wanted you two to show up before we drank all the beer."

Danny jerked his thumb at Don as he kissed Lindsay and sat beside her. "This one over here skipped more then a few papers in his paperwork and Jarvis was having fun teasing him about it."

Jess smiled. "I told you to pay more attention while doing your work."

Don glared and kissed Jess. "Yes ma'am from now on I will listen to you."

Lindsay looked at Danny. "Why can't you listen like that?"

Danny scoffed. "That's not listening Linds, that is whipped."

Don turned his glare to Danny. "Care to repeat that Messer?"

Danny went to open his mouth when Lindsay's hand covered it. "Why don't you boys go play some pool while we talk about you?"

Both men shrug and got up, not questioning that the girls were going to talk about them. They were used to it. Jess and Lindsay watched them walk away before Lindsay turned back to Jess.

"Nice cover Angell." Lindsay said with a smirk.

Jess returned the smirk. "I have four older brothers Linds, that was not the first time I had to change a topic last second."

Lindsay laughed and noticed the way Jess was watching Don and how he looked at her when he looked up from his game.

"I think you'll have him for good soon." Lindsay said.

Jess looked at Lindsay with a smile. "I hope so."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Jess brushed her hair and began to braid it when Don gently pulled her hands away and started doing it himself.

"So what did you girls talk about while Danny schooled me in pool?" Don asked.

Jess smiled at Don in the mirror. "Lindsay told you Don, we were talking about you two."

Don secured the end of the braid and pushed it aside to kiss the back on Jess' neck.

"And what would you say if I said I don't believe you?" Don asked.

Jess found it hard to focus with Don's mouth doing what it was doing.

"If you want a straight answer Don, or an answer at all you are going to have to stop that." Jess managed to say. (A/N: Good for her, I'd be a puddle on the floor.)

Don laughed and pulled away from Jess and finish getting ready for bed. "You gonna give me my answer now?"

Jess gave him a look. "Don, I need to get my head back on straight after that before I can answer."

Shaking his head with laughter, Don pulled his wife beater over his head and tossed it in the laundry.

"Doing that is not going to get you an answer any faster." Jess commented.

Still smiling, Don started wash his face and Jess went to change into her night clothes.

(A/N: Ok must pause here to get over the image of Don Flack Jr. with no shirt on......and we're good.)

Don stood in the bathroom door way and watched Jess change for bed. Not too long ago she would have told him to go lock up and stop watching her but at some point she stopped caring and started enjoying his watchfulness. Just one more thing that told Don they were ready for that next step.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Begin Transmission

Ok no hunting me down and hurting me for dragging out the proposal. Trust me when it comes you will love it. Let me know what you think, remember the flame policy and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
